This invention relates to the preparation of trimethylsilyl cellulose ethers by the reaction of cellulose with hexamethyldisilazane.
Several methods are known for preparing organosilylated cellulose derivatives by reacting cellulose with a silazane in a solvent. However, most of these methods require large quantities of solvent to disperse the cellulose, which must thereafter be separated from the organosilylated cellulose product.